Warframe Olympics
Visit the main website here! Judging by the page title, you're probably wondering if it will be about a PvP tournament in the dojo. It is correct but only partially. My concept is to make an event where members of the clan (or maybe even other clans) can compete in various preset loadout gamemodes. The event will last up to one month with matches on weekends and on certain weekdays. Gamemodes The event will feature gamemodes such as: PvP Traditional Swordfighting *Skana only *Nova/Loki/Vauban/Valkyr *225 shields maximum (Max lvl 30 shields for 75 base shield warframes) *All mods allowed except elementals and retribution *No abilities PvP Invisible Stunning Stick Battle *Prova or Lecta only *Loki only *225 shields maximum (Max lvl 30 shields for loki without mods) *All melee mods and electricity melee mods except the other elementals allowed *Only invisibility ability PvE Full Squad Survival *Everything is allowed, survive by any means necessary *Must record entire time played and upload to Youtube *4 players minimum And more... Twitch Broadcasting Live commentator team (you need a microphone of course) We will need a team to commentate the matches. The event will take place on weekends and certain weekdays. You will need to be able to come at least 3 hours per week to commentate. You will need teamspeak and/or skype depending on who the broadcaster is. You will also need to know how to speak english fluently and clearly enough for others to be able to understand you (I won't be a commentator if you've been asking yourself). Recording I will need someone to broadcast the event with a live stream software on Twitch. You will need to be able to run and record warframe at 720p and have an upload speed of at least 8-10 mbps. I will create a new twitch account for the event where I will give you the credentials for you to log into. You will need to have skype or teamspeak so that the live commentators can come and talk. You can commentate too if you wish to be in the live commentator team. We will need a team of broadcasters as not everyone could be online all the time. Sponsorship There will be prizes for the winners only if we can get enough sponsorship. The event will have a few sponsorship options available to those who wish to donate. These sponsorship packages will reward you depending on which amount you choose to sponsor. 300p+ Legendary Sponsor Package *All of the rewards below *More to be discussed with the event organiser 300p Ultimate Sponsor Package *All of the rewards below *30-45 seconds video advertisement of anything you wish in the middle of the event video on youtube 200p Epic Sponsor Package *All of the rewards below *Special quote that you choose that the commentators will say in the broadcast 100p Prestigious Sponsor Package *All the rewards below *Credits to you said by the commentators. 50p Grand Sponsor Package *All the rewards below *Credits and quote written on an overlay box in the event video on youtube 25p Great Sponsor Package *All the rewards below *Credits, quote and image in a separate sponsor youtube video 15p Regular Sponsor Package *Credits in the separate sponsor youtube video Prizes Determined by the sponsorship participation rate. Category:Warframe Category:Events